


Blinding Pleasure

by montreal



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Adam Raki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal
Summary: Nigel and Adam are kinky like that, from bondage, cuffs to roleplay. But this... is definitely a new thing for them, especially for Nigel.Or, Nigel’s first time bottoming for Adam.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Blinding Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jorassicpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorassicpark/gifts).



> God, I’m really bad at summary but here’s another smut.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, [Joa!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorassicpark) I’ve been wanting to write bottom Nigel for so long and finally... Hope you like it!

“Nigel, can I fuck you?” 

The question hangs in the air, with Nigel between Adam’s legs, mouth around his cock, tongue lapping and sucking eagerly while his own cock is hardening, rubbing onto the sheet and twitching each time as Adam tugs on his hair harshly, arching his back. He has spent minutes sucking Adam’s cock, trying to make him cums when he registers the question, pausing a bit to swallow around the hard cock that rests on his tongue.

Nigel answers it with a huff, smiling in amusement while Adam’s watching intently for his reaction. “We are doing it right now, gorgeous. Well, not really there yet but _almost_ there.”

“Not that, Nigel,” Adam answers, whining low when Nigel puts his dick inside his mouth again, sucking harder until the head hits the back of Nigel’s throat and going up again, tongue nudging on the slit as beads of precum start filling his mouth. “I, _oh God,_ I want to fuck you. Like – like, I want to put my dick inside you, Nigel _.”_ Adam manages to say in between mewls.

He pops off the cock in his mouth, dumbfounded. “Oh...”

It catches him off guard since it’s always Nigel who fucks Adam, puts his dick _in_ Adam. They never discussed such things before; about switching... places. Sure they’ve always made sure to keep things in bed variated, and interesting. From bondage, cuffs to roleplay, they’re kinky and adventurous like that but never switching places. It’s always Nigel putting his dick _inside_ Adam, never the other way, because Nigel thinks that Adam’s comfortable with what they have, so he doesn’t want to prod him with questions. 

Well, it’s not like Nigel’s completely opposed to the idea. If he’s honest to himself, Nigel actually feels delighted, giddy. And it would be a lie if he hasn’t thought about it.

Adam always made it sound so... _good._ The way his darling would part his mouth, nails digging in a painful yet pleasurable on the skin of Nigel’s back, curls sticking with sweat on his forehead, letting out whimpers and surprised mewls every time Nigel brushed over his prostate, have made Nigel himself _curious._

Especially when Nigel could make Adam cum only from his fingers, brushing lightly on his spot, teasingly, and then it would get harsher as Adam became more impatient, toes curling on the bed, words turned into thin breathy air. Even the thought now has made him even harder, leaking precum on the sheet

“Is that okay?” Adam asks, voice suddenly turns quiet, breaking Nigel’s haze of thought.

He gives a reassuring smile, rubbing his palm on Adam’s side. “Of course, gorgeous,” and at that, the younger man seems relaxed, the little frown between his brows disappears for good. “You can put your fucking dick inside me – damn, I’ll let you do anything you want.”

“Okay. But right now I really wanna fuck you, Nigel.”

“Eager, aren’t we, darling?” Nigel asks as he leans back to sit on his heel, letting Adam sits back up, his cock’s wet, covered in Nigel’s spit, and bobbing on his belly.

“Yes.” Adam answers with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Leaning forward, Nigel gives a trail of kisses on Adam’s neck, down to the shoulder, relishing into his stuttered breath, hands can’t stop wandering around. “How do you want me, gorgeous?”

“Hands and knees?”

“Hmm, straight up to doggy-style. _Hot.”_ He replies, earning flushed cheeks on Adam’s face in return as Adam tries to hide his face in embarrassment. Huffing in amusement, he lands a loud peck on Adam’s cheek.

Settling on the middle of the bed with his elbows digging on the bed, Nigel spreads his knees open, ass wiggling playfully. He makes sure that his back is arching perfectly, chest almost touching the sheet. The pound of his heart filled his ears; _thump, thump, thump,_ so loud that it feels as if his damn heart is rattling inside his chest. He’s not scared – _of course._ Nigel trusts Adam with his whole fucking life. 

It’s more like anxiety. Of how it would turn out. 

“I will put my fingers inside you, first,” Adam announces, and somehow it breaks out the tension bubbling in him, cracking an amused grin on his face. Sometimes Nigel forgets how much he loves Adam’s bluntness. 

“You don’t gotta say every single thing you’re gon’ do, darling.” Nigel replies, voice muffled.

Pausing, Adam rubs a hand on the dip of Nigel’s back, admiring the muscle rippling beneath his palm. “But I don’t want to startle you. I want to make you comfortable.”

 _Of course, you do,_ Nigel thinks fondly, hiding his smile on the pillow.

When Adam puts his finger in, Nigel closes his eyes in anticipation. It’s an odd feeling, new, but he lets it run through him, savoring the stretch it makes. One turns into two, then three fingers, and slowly he starts becoming familiar with it, hole slicked up. Then, all of the sudden, Adam changes his angle, the tip of his middle finger brushes to the spot inside Nigel that brings him an immediate sense of pleasure, thrumming in his lower belly, precum spurting from his cock.

He curses, biting his bottom lip. “Fuck, gorgeous – put it in, now. Adam, please,”

“O-Okay, Nigel.”

A blunt head pressing into his hole and then slowly pushes in, making Nigel grunts in response. He can feel Adam filling him up perfectly, pace steady although he can sense the falter of Adam’s hips when he tries to push in deeper, cock slicked with lube.

The stretch is a bit overwhelming, Nigel admits. Thankfully, his darling is patient enough to keep his hips still, waiting for Nigel to adjust to the girth pulsing in him. He never knows that Adam’s cock quite big, despite him already having it inside his mouth so many times, it’s definitely a different feeling and experience to have it _inside_ him. 

“Nigel, can I move, now?” Adam asks, his voice on edge, gripping Nigel’s waist weirdly tight.

Turning his head, Nigel grunts his answer. “Yes.”

And the response of it is immediate. Adam pulls back, cock dragging hot and slow in him with only the tip left inside, and then slams back. The slide’s much easier from the amount of lube Adam has lathered on his cock earlier, and soon the heat in his lower belly raises again, making him moan at the fullness. His cock hanging hard between his thighs, untouched. 

Soon enough, the steady pace becomes faster, wavering.

Nigel covers half of his face into the pillow, trying to muffle his voice as Adam’s cock brushes that one spot that brings him great pleasure. Each thrust barely even touches it, if he thinks about it; it grazes almost teasingly, and Nigel groans in frustration, his cock jumping in interest.

Impatient, Nigel lowers his hips again in an attempt to arch his back, pushing his hips back, trying to bring them closer, _deeper,_ and then all of the sudden, he’s filled with a hot wave of pleasure when Adam’s cock suddenly nudges his spot. He lets out a low moan, close to a grunt as Adam keeps hitting the same spot over and over again. Now, he _understands._ No wonder Adam could moan that loud, could even sob from it; the pleasure is _blinding._

_“Fucking fuck, please, Adam, darling,”_

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for and yet he keeps repeating those words again and again until his throat hurts, voice grows raspy. The bed creaks from Adam’s passionate thrusts, Adam pounds in him relentlessly in the perfect spot, and then, Nigel’s climax hits; cock spilling profusely to the sheet with his grip on the pillow tightens _._ For a moment, he’s so deep in the pleasure that he doesn’t realize he hasn’t even touched his cock. Nigel’s brought back by the girth in him that keeps thrusting in and out even after he reaches his bliss and he can only whine, low on the back of his throat. 

Adam’s own orgasm hits after a few more sloppy and impatient thrusts, pulsing with his hips pressed tight against his ass, his fingers on his waist, claiming him with red imprints that definitely will leave marks later. Something about it and also the feeling of Adam filling him up with his cum makes Nigel sigh in content, eyes closed, too deep in his own pleasure. 

There’s sweat trickling from Adam’s temple when he turns on his side, and Nigel has never seen such a beautiful sight. He pulls Adam to him by his wrist, wrapping his arms around him, savoring greedily the thrum of pleasure that still sings in his body. Between his legs, Nigel can feel the cum trickles out from his hole, but he’s too tired to clean that up.

Sighing in content, Adam says: “I really enjoy that, Nigel.” 

“Fuck yes... We should do that more often.” Nigel replies, laying his head on top of Adam’s sweaty chest as his eyes grow heavy, exhaustion falling into him steadily before sleep washes over him.


End file.
